The Enemy Within: A Winx Club Tribute to Star Trek
by AndrewK9000
Summary: A malfunction in the Magical Reality Chamber splits Bloom in two: One good, the other evil
1. Chapter 1: Malfunction

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This here is my seventh story; can you believe it? This time we're back in the Winx Club world, but with a major twist. I got the idea for this story last year during the episode where Bloom temporally went evil. A good part of the plot for the story you're about to read was inspired by my favorite episode from the original series of Star Trek. Please note that this story isn't a parody of Star Trek, it's a tribute. I don't own Winx Club or Star Trek, but it would be so cool if I did. One last thing, I dedicate this story to the cast and crew of the original series of Star Trek, most of all to Gene Roddenberry for creating Star Trek. On with the show!

**The Enemy Within**

**A Winx Club tribute to Star Trek **

**By AndrewK9000**

Chapter 1: Malfunction

"How long has Bloom been in there?" asked Stella as she, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla stood in the control room for the Magical Reality Chamber. Professors Wizgiz and Palanium were at the controls monitoring Bloom's progress in the simulation. "She's been fighting various monsters for almost 90 minutes," said Professor Palanium, "And still no sigh of being finished."

"Well considering that midterms are coming up," said Tecna, "I'm surprised she didn't start earlier." "I hope Bloom is done in there soon," said Flora, "The rest of us need to practice as well."

Just then one of the control panels short-circuited and exploded. "Good gods!" exclaimed Palanium as he and Wizgiz rushed to the remaining control panels. "What's happening?" asked Layla. "The stabilizer circuits for the Magical Reality Chamber are shorting out!" exclaimed Wizgiz, "The simulation is going haywire and I can't shut it off!"

"If we don't get Bloom out of the chamber soon," said Palanium, "She'll die!" "What can we do?" asked Musa as another control panel shorted out, "I don't know jack about electronics." "But I do!" exclaimed Tecna as she rushed to help Palanium and Wizgiz.

The next fifteen seconds seemed to drag on forever to Stella and the others. "Secondary protocols won't engage!" shouted Tecna. "The emergency shutdown won't activate!" shouted Wizgiz, "She's dieing and I can't stop it!" "One chance left," said Palanium, "The emergency transporter!"

Palanium rushed to a wall panel were a transporter pad stood. He pressed several buttons, and with a white flash, Bloom was standing on the transporter pad. She staggered a bit and leaned against the wall for support. "Are you alright, Bloom?" asked Tecna. "I'm fine," answered Bloom, "I'm just a little dizzy. What happened?"

"We don't know," said Palanium, "The control circuits began to short out, you almost died." "Really?" asked Bloom as she stepped off the transporter pad, she nearly lost her footing and slipped somewhat. "Here, let me give you a hand," said Stella as she held onto Bloom's arm.

"I think you're more than a little dizzy," said Flora, "Maybe we should help you to the hospital wing, just to see if you're really alright." "Yeah," said Bloom in a strangely distant tone, "That sounds fine." With that Stella and the others helped Bloom out of the control room.

"Faragonda is going to want to know about this," said Palanium. "Indeed," said Wizgiz, "Then we're going to have to crack this thing open to find out what went wrong. I'm starting to believe the Magical Reality Chamber is more trouble than it's worth." "I'm starting to think you're right," said Palanium as the both left the control room.

Just as the two professors left the control room, the emergency transporter activated again. With flash, another Bloom stood on the transporter pad. This Bloom was identical to the Bloom that had just left, identical in every physical detail except one; she had a dark look on her face. The duplicate stepped off the transporter pad, looked around, chuckled sinisterly and walked out the control room.

The end of chapter 1. The trouble really begins in the next chapter. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble to the Nth Degree

Last time a malfunction in the Magical Reality Chamber nearly killed Bloom, but that's only a small part of the problem. The bigger problem is that a duplicate of Bloom was created, one of evil. On with the show!

Chapter 2: Trouble to the Nth Degree

The duplicate Bloom walked down the corridors of Alfea, her eyes darting back and forth as if looking for something. Her eyes were looking the other way as she bumped into two sophomore students. "Sorry Bloom," said one of the sophomores. The duplicate Bloom whirled around, flipped the girl 'the dirty bird,' and exclaimed "F#ck off!" then continued on her way, leaving the two sophomores in a stunned silence.

She then ran into two more sophomores and one junior, "Oh Bloom," said the junior, "What do think on this years decoration for the prom?" "If I wanted your opinion," snapped the duplicate Bloom, "I'd give it to you!" she shoved past the girls and walked on. "Looks like some one got out of bed on the wrong side today," said the junior.

The duplicate Bloom continued down the corridor overlooking the school courtyard, she looked down, and saw Sky standing in the sun lit courtyard. "Excellent," said the duplicate as she smiled in a rather evil way."

Meanwhile in the Hospital wing, the school nurse had just given Bloom (the real one) a clean bill of health. "I feel fine," said Bloom, "I'm just a little tired, that's all." "I'm glad you're alright," said Stella, "That Magical Reality Chamber has been nothing but trouble for you." "Don't I know it," said Bloom. "If you're feeling tired," said Flora, "Maybe you should get some rest." "I'll do that," said Bloom, "But first I want to know what went wrong this time in the Magical Reality Chamber."

"You fairies should use what we use up at C.T.," said a voice from behind Bloom and her friends. They turned around to see Carmen Dawson, Cloud Tower student body president, and one of the few witches Bloom trusts and calls friend.

"So what brings you to enemy territory?" asked Musa, who still doesn't feel comfortable around witches. "Elise got called in to help figure out the problem with that contraption you use," said Carmen, "And considering that Elise has the highest GPA at Cloud Tower, I'm amazed that she hasn't been called in for technical support before."

"So what do you use at your school?" asked Flora. "Something similar," said Carmen, "But with better, more up to date safety protocols." "Am I the only one who thinks we've just been insulted?" asked Layla.

"Insults aside," said Bloom, "I still want to know what went wrong. The nurse may have said there's nothing wrong with me, but I disagree. Besides feeling tired I feel different." "How so?" asked Stella. "I'm not sure how to explain it," said Bloom, "But since I was transported out of the Magical Reality Chamber, it's like I'm missing part of me, like I've left part of myself behind."

Meanwhile the duplicate Bloom had reached the courtyard and was making a beeline for Sky. "Just the man I want to see," said the duplicate Bloom. "Hey Bloom," said Sky, "I heard there was a problem with the Magical Reality Chamber, are you alright?" "Couldn't be better," said the duplicate, "But there is something I want to talk to you about, in private."

With that the unsuspecting Sky followed the duplicate Bloom into an empty classroom. "So what do you want to talk about, Bloom?" asked Sky. "I've been thinking," said the duplicate in a sly tone, "And I've realized that the time has come for us to take our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean?" asked Sky. "You know what I mean," said the duplicate Bloom in a soft seductive voice, she closed the distance between her and Sky, "You're a man, I'm a woman, you figure it out."

"Oh," said Sky as he realized what she was talking about, "Well, um, I, err…" "There's no need to say anything," said the duplicate as she put her arms around Sky's neck, "It's no crime to give oneself over to pleasure," she bent up to kiss him, her lips less than in inch from his.

"No," said Sky as he gently removed her arms from his neck, "I'm sorry Bloom, it's not you, it's just that I have values. I'm not rejecting you in any way, but I feel more comfortable to wait until we're married."

"You can't be serious," said the duplicate in a darker tone, "Here I am, offering myself to you, ready to satisfy your every fantasy, and you want to wait until marriage? What the f#ck it sup with that!"

"It just happens to be the way I was raised," said Sky, worry growing in his mind, "What's wrong with you? You've never acted this way before." "Nothing's wrong with me," snapped the duplicate, "It's you who's messed up. I've waited over two years and I'm not waiting one second longer, take me now!"

With that the duplicate threw her arms around Sky's neck and shoved her lips against his. Without a second of hesitation Sky shoved the duplicate off of him. "You're not Bloom," said Sky, "The real Bloom would never act like this, and she kisses differently."

"I am Bloom," snapped the duplicate, "And don't you forget it!" "No you're not!" exclaimed Sky, "You're some kind of doppelganger!" "I am Bloom!" raged the duplicate as she shot a fireball at Sky. He easily dodged it and delivered a right hook to the left side of the duplicate's face, sending her crashing to the floor. When the duplicate recovered, she had a large black eye forming on her face.

"You bastard!" raged the duplicate Bloom, a look of utter hate twisting her face, "You impudent, inbreed bastard!" With that the duplicate ran out of the room. "What is going on here?" Sky asked out loud.

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter the source of the duplicate Bloom is revealed. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Deeper Trouble

Last time the duplicate Bloom found and tried to seduce Sky. He realized that it wasn't the real Bloom and fought her off. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Deeper Trouble

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Carmen had reached the control room for the Magical Reality where Professors Palanium and Wizgiz, along with Tecna and Elise Caplin were trying to figure out what went wrong. The control panels were removed; wires and computer parts were strewn all over the floor.

"I think I've discovered the source of the malfunction," said Elise as she removed an object from one of the control modules, and object that turned out to be a portable hard drive that was labeled 'time-delayed virus.' "How long has that been there?" asked Wizgiz. "Judging on the amount of dust on it," said Palanium, "I'd say at least a year."

"Someone must have placed the virus drive in the computer while you weren't in the room, Professor," said Tecna. "I recognize that handwriting," said Elise, as she examined the label, "There are three particular witches who write the exact same way so they can cheat on each other's term papers."

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy," said Carmen through gritted teeth, "Of all the magic users favored by the gods, I hate those three the most." "Their handwriting is exactly the same?" asked Flora. "Oh yes," said Elise, "It took a while for the faculty to figure out how they were cheating. The teachers were impressed, so Icy, Darcy and Stormy got an award for originality, the little sluts."

"You know what Morgan did at the start of the school year?" asked Carmen, "She set up this huge dart board in the recreation room that had blown yearbook photos of Icy, Darcy and Stormy." "With Icy's nose as the bull's-eye," said Stella. "Exactly!" said Carmen.

Just then Sky entered the control room. "I heard you were in here, Bloom," he said with a concerned tone, "I've got something I need to ask you; what do you think about sex before marriage?" The room suddenly went very quiet as Bloom blushed three shades red before answering, "I think that if two people consent to intercourse before marriage, it's their business to do so, but personally, I would rather wait."

"That's good to know," sighed Sky, "You are not going to believe what just happened to me." But before Sky could continue Professor Griselda teleported into the control room, glared at Bloom, pointed and snapped, "You, Bloom, Faragonda's office now!" She then teleported out. "What next?" groaned Bloom.

Three minutes later Bloom stood in the office of Headmistress Faragonda, while Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sky, Elise and Carmen waited outside. "I would never have believed of such shocking behavior of you, Bloom," said Faragonda, "Shoving your fellow students out of your way, giving the finger, what has gotten into you today?"

"I didn't do any such thing, Headmistress," said Bloom, "And you can check with Stella and the others, they were with me the whole time." Faragonda then called in Stella, Flora, Musa and Layla. They each verified Bloom's story. "Despite the testimony of your friends," said Griselda, "There are several witnesses as to your behavior today."

"I think I can help shed some light on the problem," said Sky as he, Tecna, Elise and Carmen entered the office, "Not too long ago someone who looked exactly like Bloom meet me in the courtyard. She wanted to talk to me in private. This person then tried to have sex with me."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Bloom. "Scandalous," whispered Carmen gleefully to Elise. "Indeed," Elise whispered back, "Morgan is going to have a field day with this." "You didn't actually do it with this person who looked like me," said Bloom, "Did you?" "Of course not," said Sky, "I have values. But I did learn that this person wasn't you, despite how much she looked like you."

"So it is possible that there is someone who looks like Bloom," said Tecna, "And that she is responsible for all the trouble our Bloom is being accused of." "I agree that it is possible," said Faragonda. "Possible yes," said Griselda, "But not likely."

Stella then muttered something that Bloom couldn't hear fully. "What's that Miss Stella?" asked Griselda, "You have something to say?" "I said that you're being paranoid," said Stella, "Professor." Before Griselda could retort there was a knock on the door, and Professors Palanium and Wizgiz entered the office.

"Pardon the intrusion, Headmistress," said Palanium, "But we discovered the full source of the malfunction with the Magical Reality Chamber. The computers were infected with a time-delayed virus, which we think was implanted by Icy, Darcy and Stormy about a year ago."

"Told you so," said Elise." "There's more," said Wizgiz, "While the virus infected the computer, it also infected the emergency transporter. I believe the original intent of the virus was to kill whoever was in the chamber at the time, while preventing said person from escaping by the transporter."

"That last part didn't work out as planned," said Palanium, "We were able to activate the transporter and get Bloom out of the chamber in time." "Icy, Darcy and Stormy were never any good at computers," said Carmen.

"Here's the bad news," said Palanium, "It's unsafe to use the Magical Reality Chamber until we're sure the virus has been purged completely." "I'll help with that," said Tecna and Elise.

"And here's the really bad news," said Wizgiz, "I've checked the computer logs for the emergency transporter. After it was used to transport Bloom out of the chamber, it activated a second time, creating a second Bloom, one with a polar opposite personality."

"Then there's no doubt about it," said Faragonda, "We have an imposter on campus."

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter, the search for the duplicate Bloom begins. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Searching

Last time it was discovered that a virus was planted in the computers for the Magical Reality Chamber, a virus planted by Icy, Darcy and Stormy some time ago. Meanwhile several pieces of the puzzle fell into place and it was determined that an double of Bloom was waking about. On with the show!

Chapter 4: Searching

The duplicate Bloom had taken refuge in Stella's room when an announcement came over the school intercom. Faragonda's voice filled the school from the loud speakers; "Attention all students, the school is being placed on lockdown, due to the fact that there's an imposter walking the halls of Alfea. This imposter is identical to Bloom of Sparks in every physical detail. She is extremely dangerous. All freshmen and sophomores are to return to their dorms. All juniors and seniors will assist in the apprehension of this imposter. The search will be coordinated by the school staff and the real Bloom."

"You stupid old hag," said the duplicate, "I'm Bloom of Sparks! That other one is the imposter!" "The impostor is to be captured alive," said Faragonda over the intercom, "So use stunning spells only, I repeat, use stunning spells only. The imposter can be identified by a black eye on the left side of her face. Again, the imposter can be identified by a black eye on the left side of her face."

"I'm Bloom of Sparks!" raged the duplicate as she shot a fireball at the intercom, causing it to melt instantly. She then proceeded to ransack Stella's room, which didn't take much, considering how much the room was already a mess. "I'm Bloom damn it!" she yelled before catching her reflection in Stella's mirror. She saw that she did indeed have a large black eye on the left side of her face.

The duplicate used some of the makeup in front of the mirror to cover up the black eye. "They won't get me," she said in a slightly shaky voice, "I won't let them get me. I'm the real Bloom; it's the other one who's the imposter. I'm real, she's the fake. They won't get me, no, I'm real, I'm real, I'm real." When she finished, she couldn't tell that there was a black eye at all. Satisfied with her work, the duplicate left the dorm.

Fifteen minutes later…

"My room!" cried Stella as she surveyed the damaged caused by the duplicate of Bloom. "She sure did a number here," said Musa. "It's a good thing the fire detection system picked up the melted intercom," said Tecna, "Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten this far." "My bed!" exclaimed Stella, "My shoes! My original hand-made dresses! All ruined!" "It's okay Stella," said Bloom, "We can replace what was damaged."

"That no good, dirty, rotten clone," said Stella, "I'll bet she touched my makeup," she rushed over to her mirror, "She did! That lousy good-for-nothing copycat of my best friend!" She held up a small jar of blemish cover-up. "I'll bet she used that to conceal that black eye Sky gave her," said Flora.

"It's obvious that we're not dealing with just a clone," said Elise, she and Carmen were also in the room. "Elise may be on to something," said Layla, "A clone wouldn't be able to get into Stella's room so easily." "True," said Carmen, "One student can't get into another student's room without prior permission. The same applies to us back at Cloud Tower. No, this isn't a clone or a doppelganger. I'm convinced that bloom's duplicate has her memories and experiences to draw upon."

"Well that's just great," said Musa, "If that's the case, then the other Bloom also knows all the magic and spells that our Bloom knows." "And if the imposter is as evil as Professor Wizgiz said she was," said Tecna, "Then she's a danger to the whole Magical Universe if she escapes." "Then we can't let her escape," said Bloom.

"You don't sound alright," said Stella. "I'm just tired," said Bloom, "I guess having a copy of me both physically and mentally really takes it out of you." "Have a blast of this," said Elise as she handed Bloom a can of some sort of soda. "What is it?" asked Bloom. "You know that Earth drink 'Red Bull'? Well this stuff does the same thing only better and faster. I should know; I invented the stuff."

Bloom hesitated for a second before pulling the tab on the can and taking a sip. "It taste like lime soda!" said Bloom as she drank more. "It tastes like whatever you want it to be," said Elise, "That's the beauty of it." Blooms finished the can and then let out a long and loud belch. "'Scuse me," said an embarrassed Bloom.

"Now that you're energized," said Flora, "We still need to find the imposter before she hurts someone." "But where could she be?" asked Layla, "That's the question." "Let's think about this logically," said Tecna, "It's clear that the imposter has Bloom's memories and experiences, despite her polar opposite mind. Because the imposter thinks along the same lines as our Bloom, we may be able to out guess her and determine her next move."

"If you were the imposter," said Carmen to Bloom, "And you knew the layout of the school, where would you go to hide?" Bloom thought for a moment before answering, "Someplace that isn't normally visited by students and faculty. If I were in her state, I'd go somewhere that I'd be able to defend myself, yet in her mind, I wouldn't think about the possibility of being backed into a corner. I'd go to the basement."

The Alfea basement was huge. Not only did it house the school's boilers; it also served as storage for unused school supplies, and also held several power conduits for the many computers in the school.

"This place is huge," said Stella, "We'll never find her in here." "Never say never," said Carmen, "That's what my father always told me." Just then someone came down the stairs from the upper levels. It was Morgan Rogers, fellow classmate of Elise and Carmen; not to mention the biggest practical jokester to date in Cloud Tower. "Sorry I'm late," said Morgan, "I was in detention. Now what's this about an imposter that looks like Bloom?"

"It's true," said Carmen, "We have an above average doppelganger running around in here in the basement." "Well count me in," said Morgan, "I'm always up for a doppelganger hunt." "Just what were you in detention for this time?" asked Elise, "As if I didn't already know."

"All I did was put some shrinking potion in the faculty teapot," said Morgan, "Unfortunately I tried to do this just before a faculty meeting. You know how Miss Griffin is always preaching on not getting caught, well, I got caught. I spent the last three hours as a gecko." "They turn you into animals as detention over there?" asked a shocked Flora. "Yes," said Morgan, "But you do get better afterwards. Anyway I'm here now to help."

"That's that then," said Bloom, "We'll split up into groups of three: Flora, Tecna and Morgan would check the left part of the basement; Layla, Stella and Elise will check the right part; which leaves Musa, Carmen and me to check the center." With that Bloom and her friends transformed into their Fairy outfits. Carmen, Morgan and Elise didn't need to transform. The girls split into three groups and began to search the basement.

"I still find it hard to believe that they turn you into animals for detention at Cloud Tower," said Musa as she, Bloom and Carmen passed by the boilers. "It's rough," said Carmen, "But fulfilling most days." "I wouldn't find it fulfilling when all you do is cause mayhem and torment," said Musa.

"Being a witch isn't all about causing mischief and trouble," said Carmen, "It's about maintaining the balance of good vs. evil. You fairies are the good; we're the evil. But not all of us are really evil like Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Most of us are what we like to call 'awesomely bad.' It means that we can be as bad as we like to be, and can be good when the mood strikes us."

Unknown to Bloom, Musa and Carmen, the duplicate Bloom was perched up on top of the boiler they were walking past.

"How did you become a witch?" asked Bloom. "You don't simply become a witch," said Carmen, "You're either born a witch or something else, like a fairy or a mortal. It's different with me somewhat, all the women in my family are witches. I can trace my family back 29 generations of magic users, both male and female."

Just then something jumped down behind Musa. It was the duplicate, dressed in a fairy outfit similar to the real Blooms, but where the real Bloom was dressed in light blue, the duplicate's outfit was dark blue, almost black. Her wings were more sinister looking, like those of a bat, and her eyes had changed from light blue, like the real Bloom's, to yellow like a snake.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Musa as the duplicate Bloom shot a fireball at her, knocking Musa against the boiler. _"Reis!"_ exclaimed Carmen as she shot a dark blue energy sphere at the duplicate. She swatted it away like a fly, sending the energy sphere into a nearby power conduit. The duplicate Bloom then shot a fireball at Carmen, slamming her into a nearby wall.

The noise of the fighting had attracted the attention of Stella and the others. They arrived to see the two Blooms starring at each other. "Unbelievable," said Flora, "If they weren't dressed differently, I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

Seeing that she was outnumbered, the duplicate began to retreat backwards. Stella, Elise and the others began to close in on the duplicate when the real Bloom stopped them. "Don't!" she exclaimed, "You're scaring her, I'll handle this." The real Bloom began to slowly follow her mirror image.

"Stay back!" snapped the duplicate Bloom as she kept moving backwards, "Stay away from me! I'll kill you!" "I'm not going to hurt you," said the real Bloom, "I don't want to fight you." "Don't come any closer!" snapped the duplicate, not realizing that she was backing herself into a corner, "I mean it! I'll kill you!"

"You don't want to hut me," said the real Bloom, "You can't kill me. Don't you understand, we're both part of each other. I'm part of you, you're part of me." "I won't warn you again!" snapped the duplicate, "Stay away from me or die!"

"You can't kill me," said Bloom again, "You need me." It was then that the duplicate realized that she had been backed into a corner. Behind her was nothing but stonewalls, in front of her was the real Bloom and behind her was Stella and the others. A look of cold fury grew on her face.

"I don't need you!" exclaimed the duplicate Bloom as she readied to attack, "I need no one!" Just then Morgan appeared behind the duplicate, grabbed her on the shoulder at the base of the neck and applied pressure. The effect was almost instant as the duplicate fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Flora as the girls gathered around the unconscious duplicate. "My mom's a doctor," said Morgan with a small smug look on her face, "She specialized in acupressure. She taught me that little move if I were ever in a tight position."

"But how did you get behind her?" asked Stella. "Simple," said Morgan as she disappeared, then reappeared behind Stella a few seconds later, "Not only can I make objects invisible, I can make myself invisible for short periods."

Meanwhile Musa and Carmen had recovered and had caught up with the others. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," said Carmen. "Did you get her?" asked Musa. "Bagged and tagged," said Stella.

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, just when you thought it was over, things get even more complicated. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Analysis

Last time the two Blooms confronted each other in the school basement. The duplicate Bloom was backed into a corner and was about to attack, when Morgan knocked her out using a special acupressure maneuver (I'm not calling it the Vulcan nerve pinch, I'm not getting sued). On with the show!

Chapter 5: Analyses

Bloom and her friends watched from behind a one way mirror as the duplicate Bloom thrashed about on a hospital bed. The duplicate had been restrained, a look of hate on her face. "My gods," said Flora, "It doesn't seem real, does it." "It's very real," said Bloom as she nearly lost her balance again. Stella managed to catch her from falling. "What's happening to me?" asked Bloom, "Why am I so tired all the time?"

"I think I know," said Elise, "And I'll explain it, so bare with me: What we have here is a rare opportunity to study the different aspects of the human mind; the concept of good and evil. On one hand," she indicated the restrained Bloom, "We have the negative aspects: fear, rage and lust. And on the other hand," she gestured at the original Bloom, "We have the positive: compassion, love and tenderness."

"You're talking about Bloom's mind like it was a dissected frog, for crying out loud," said Musa. "I wouldn't put it that way," said Elise, "But let me try to explain it another way. Haven't you noticed that Bloom's magic, her Winx is at it's strongest when he's angry or upset?" "I've noticed," said Flora. "Me too," said Layla.

"Same here," said Musa, "Whenever someone you care about is threatened, you get angry and blast whoever's doing the threatening." "That's my point," said Elise, "You Bloom, your power, The Dragonfire is at it's strongest when you're feeling a mixture of positive and negative emotions. It is your dark side, when properly controlled and mixed with positive feelings, that is the source of your strength."

"That would explain a few things," said Tecna, "It's a surprise I didn't think of it sooner." "What happens if we can't get the two Blooms back together?" asked Flora. "That's the problem," said Elise, "I've been going over the medical scans for the evil Bloom and she's losing energy as well. I'm afraid if the two Blooms don't become one, then they'll both die."

With that Bloom sat down as if she just received a great emotional blow, yet her face remained calm. "They both have the same intelligence," said Layla, "The same life experiences. That's got to count for something." "But how long can my mind keep me alive?" asked Bloom in an unnervingly calm tone, "How long can memory alone keep the both of us from dieing?" "If I seem insensitive to what you're going through, Bloom," said Elise, "Please understand, it's the way I am."

Just then Faragonda entered the observation room. "How is she?" asked Faragonda. "Not very good," said Tecna, "And both Blooms will only get worse if they aren't put back together." "I may have some good news on that," said Faragonda, "Professors Palanium and Wizgiz have managed to purge the virus from the Magical Reality Chamber computers, and they believe they can reverse the process that split Bloom in two by simply beaming the two Blooms back into the chamber via the emergency transport."

"That is good news," said Stella, "So what's the bad news?" "The bad news is," said Faragonda, "That Palanium and Wizgiz aren't sure that the process can be reversed. Even if it can be done, the shock of two separate minds becoming one might be lethal." "That is bad," said Stella.

"It gets worse," said Faragonda, "The power conduit that was destroyed in the basement just happened to be the one connecting to the Magical Reality Chamber. The backup just isn't powerful enough for a reversed emergency transport. It would take at least a day to fix the primary conduit" "We'll that's bad luck if I ever heard it," said Musa.

"I can fix the power conduit in six hours," said Tecna, "Four if Timmy were to come over from Red Fountain, and in two hours if Elise were to join me in this venture." "I'd be delighted," said Elise as she and Tecna headed back to the basement.

"I still find it hard to believe," said Flora as she watched the duplicate Bloom, "Not too long ago she was ready to kill us all. Now look at her; she's scared half to death." "I know she tried to kill us," said Musa, "But to not be able to feel anything positive, to only express yourself through hate and violence, to feel only fear and anger, that's no way to live."

"I'm gonna try to talk to her," said Bloom. "Do you think that's wise?" asked Layla. "It may not be wise," said Bloom, "But it seems to be the right thing to me." She then entered the isolated hospital room. The duplicate Bloom wasn't thrashing about any more; she was lying still, sweat poring down her forehead; a look of absolute terror on her face. "Stay away from me!" she exclaimed in a terrified voice, "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you," said Bloom as she sat beside her double, "Nobody here's gonna hurt you at all." "Please," said the duplicate, "Help me. I'm so scared, I don't want to die." "You're not going to die," said Bloom, "Don't be afraid, here's my hand," she grasped her double's hand, "Hold on, I won't let go. Use your mind, you won't be afraid if you use your mind to fight back, think, fight back!"

With the original Bloom talking to her, the duplicate began to calm down. "That's it," said Bloom, "Fight back; fight to live." Why are you doing this?" asked the duplicate, "I wouldn't, I would have killed you back in the basement." "It's called the right thing to do," said Bloom, "You knew what it was once, soon you'll know what it is again." "I'm tired," said the duplicate, "So tired, so tired…" her eyes closed and her hand slipped form Bloom's as the duplicate fell asleep.

"So am I," said Bloom as she stood up and leaned against the wall. Stella then entered the room with a soda can in her hand, "I think you could use another of Elise's energy sodas," she handed the soda to Bloom. "Make sure the other me gets one when she wakes up," said Bloom as she drank the soda.

"I have to take her back, Stella," said Bloom after she finished the soda, "The other me, I have to take her back, inside myself, I'll die without her." "I know," said Stella. "But I don't want to take her back," said Bloom, "She's like an animal, a thoughtless, brutal animal. Yet she's me, and I am her."

As Bloom was talking to Stella, neither of them knew that the duplicate Bloom had heard every word. "You're no different than anyone," said Layla as she walked in, "Everyone has his or her dark side, it's half of what makes us who we are. That woman on that bed is part of who you are, whether you like it or not."

"I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before I ever agreed with a witch," said Musa, "But I have to agree with Elise. Without your dark side you wouldn't be who you are, you couldn't be."

"We're just trying to help you through this," said Flora, "Sure your dark side is partly an animal, and it's human nature to have an animal locked up inside all of us." "What do I have?" asked Bloom. "You have compassion," said Flora, "Love, wisdom, and us most of all."

"Thanks guys," said Bloom, "I feel much better now. I think I'll get that rest I need." "We'll help you back to your room," said Stella. "No," said Bloom, "I'll stay here. I don't want to leave the other me alone." "Then I'll stay with the both of you," said Layla. "If you don't mind," said Stella, "My room needs to be severely cleaned." "I'll help you," said Musa, "Me too," said Flora as they left the room, leaving Bloom and Layla with the duplicate Bloom.

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, well, you're gonna have to read the next chapter to believe what happens. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal and Conclusion

Last time Elise determined that the duplicate Bloom is in fact Bloom's dark side made life. Faragonda then told the girls that the two Blooms can be put back to together, but it would be dangerous, and it couldn't be done for at least a day while repairs were made to the power conduit for the Magical Reality Chamber. Tecna promised that, with some help, she'd have it ready in two hours. On with the show!

Chapter 6: Betrayal and Conclusion

Down in the basement Tecna, Timmy and Elise were just finishing up the repairs to the damaged power conduit. "That should do it," said Timmy as he used the intercom to call up to the control room for the Magical Reality Chamber, "How does it look up there, Professor Wizgiz?"

Back up in the control room Wizgiz and Palanium were amazed as the computers activated again. "I didn't think it could be done in such a short time," said Wizgiz, "But it's working." "What's our time?" asked Timmy. "Exactly one hour, fifty-nine minutes, and forty-two seconds," said Palanium as she checked his watch. "Excelsior!" exclaimed Tecna, Timmy and Elise form down in the basement. "Now all we need to do if figure out the exact way to get the two Blooms back together," said Palanium, "Without killing them."

Meanwhile Elise and Tecna had returned to the isolated Hospital room where the two Blooms were resting. Their success in the basement seemed to have been forgotten as they were arguing. "Whatever Palanium and Wizgiz come up with," said Elise, "They'd better do it soon, the longer we wait, the closer the two Blooms are to death." "And if we try to reunite them too soon," said Tecna, "Could die anyway. The shock of joining them could kill them."

"And they'll die if we do nothing. Besides, they both share the same intelligence. Their awareness might be string enough to overcome any shock." "And what if you're wrong," said Tecna, "What if it's the act of fusing them that kills them? What then?"

"If you two don't mind," said Layla, "There are two people in here who are trying to get some sleep." "Sorry Layla," said Tecna, "We'll take this outside." "We'll take it to the control room," said Elise, "Where we can work this out properly and get some work done as well." With that the two brains left.

"Those two could argue the paint off the walls," said Bloom. "Did they wake you up?" asked Layla. "Not really," said Bloom, "But they didn't help me go back to sleep either." "I just remembered something," said Layla, "I'll be right back." She then left the room. Bloom sat up and put her head in her hands. "If they try whatever they're gonna try," said Bloom to her double, "It could kill us. And if we do nothing, we're still good as dead."

"Damned if you do," said the duplicate, "And damned if you don't. The question is which do you prefer?" "If I'm gonna die," said the original Bloom, "I'd rather die trying." "I hate to agree with you," said the duplicate, "But you're right, I'd rather try and fail than not try at all."

"Whatever they come up with," said Bloom as she undid the restraints on her double, "We'll do it together." "I have no reason to fight you now," said the duplicate, "Would you mind helping me up? I'm a little stiff." "No problem," said Bloom as she helped the duplicate of her sit up. Before she knew what happened, the duplicate had blasted the real Bloom with a fireball, sending her crashing to the floor.

"An animal, am I?" sneered the duplicate as she kicked Bloom in the ribs. "Got to get out of here," said the duplicate as she left the room, "They're all trying to kill me, the whole thing's a trap. They're all out to get me, got to get away."

Layla returned to the room to find the real Bloom gasping for air on the floor, and the duplicate Bloom nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" asked Layla as she helped Bloom up off the floor. "Apparently deceit and paranoia are part of the negative side of the mind," said Bloom.

The duplicate Bloom hurried down the hallways of the school towards the front door and, to her, freedom. She nearly tripped; her energy was failing her again. The duplicate of Bloom leaned against the wall to regain her breath. "I won't let them get me," she said to herself, "I won't let them kill me."

As luck would have it, she ran into Sky. "Ah, Sky," said the duplicate, "Glad I found you. That whole mess with the imposter has been cleaned up, all taken care of." "Are you sure it's over?" asked Sky, a little more than concerned due to the fact that the Bloom standing before him had a black eye exactly where he hit the imposter earlier.

"It's all taken care of," said the duplicate, "It's yesterdays' news. I got to tell you," she chuckled, "That imposter put up quite a fight. She even gave me a black eye so we couldn't be told apart. Well, I've got something Faragonda wants me to do, so I'll be seeing you."

The duplicate continued on her way down the hall, then paused and turned around to say, "Oh Sky, I'd like to talk to you later on, alone." She chuckled and continued on her way. It took a minute for Sky to realize that it was the duplicate he'd been talking to. (There are times when men can be complete idiots about women).

The duplicate Bloom had made it out the front doors and was halfway to the front gate when Morgan appeared, blocking her path. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Morgan. "I'm just going for a walk," said the duplicate Bloom through gritted teeth, "So kindly get out of my way, before I gouge your eyes out with a nail file."

"I don't think so," said Carmen who was right behind the duplicate. Before long, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, half the student body of Alfea, the faculty of Alfea and the real Bloom had surrounded the duplicate.

"Why are you running?" asked the real Bloom, "Where are you going to go? We'll both be dead in a few days if you run." "You mean you'll be dead," said the duplicate, "You're the imposter!"

"Apparently lying is also conceived in the human dark side," said Elise. "No!" exclaimed the duplicate Bloom, "I'm real! She's the imposter!" She then aimed a fireball at the original Bloom, "Stay away from me! All of you stay back! I'll kill her if I have to!"

"Can half a person live?" asked Bloom as she slowly walked over to her double, "How long would you live if you were to kill me now?" "They're trying to kill us," said the duplicate, "They want us both to die!" "And we'll both die if we don't try to rejoin," said Bloom, "I'm willing to take that chance, and so are you."

"Stay back," said the duplicate in a tone that was changing from rage to fear, "Don't make me kill you. I'll do it! I don't want to, but I'll do it!" "Look me in the eye and tell me that you want to die," said the original Bloom, "because that's what your actions are saying. You're acting like you want to die."

"No," said the duplicate Bloom who was on the verge of crying, "I don't want to die! I want to go back to the way it was before! I want to live!" "You will live," said Bloom, "We both will, I promise." Like a dam breaking tears began to flow from the duplicate's eyes as she fell into Bloom's arms, "I want to live," she cried, "I want to live."

"Get the Magical Reality Chamber working!" ordered Faragonda, "Now!" "Yes ma'am!" exclaimed Palanium, Wizgiz, Tecna, Elise and Timmy.

Exactly thirty minutes later the emergency transporter was ready for both Blooms. They stood on the transporter pad, waiting for whatever was going to happen to them. "We'll know in about a minute," said Tecna as Palanium programmed the transporter.

"Tecna," said Bloom as she held onto her double, "I won't blame you or anyone if this doesn't work." "If it doesn't work," said Tecna, "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "Everything's ready," said Palanium. "Okay then," said Bloom, "I'll see you all on the other side." With that, Palanium activated the transporter and both Blooms vanished with a flash.

"What happened to them?" asked Sky. "They are gone," said Wizgiz, "And she is back in the Magical Reality Chamber." Everyone rushed inside the chamber where Bloom was slowly getting to her feet. "Are you alright?" asked Stella. "I'm fine," said Bloom, "More than fine. I feel… complete." "Thank the gods for that," said Carmen.

Later on Sky and Bloom were talking alone, just talking. "I've seen a part of myself today that nobody should see," said Bloom. "She was half of who you are," said Sky, "But I much like the both of you when you're together." "Tell me," said Bloom, "How did you the other me wasn't me?" "It's simple," said Sky, "She kisses differently than you do." "Care to put that to the test?" asked Bloom as she kissed Sky. "Defiantly different," said Sky, "But I think further information is needed." He kissed her back.

Wow! I managed the write the whole thing in less than a day. Now all that is needed is to edit it. Of course, by the time you've read this part, the editing is done. Until the next idea that pops into my head…

The End


End file.
